


The adviser to the inte... What is it?

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 1, Ep 1x11 continuation of the scene, Ep 1x11 rewrite, Favorite, Fluff, How should really happen, M/M, Raphael Santiago & Lily Chen - Freeform, Saphaelweek2017, Simon Lewis & Lily Chen, well more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Day 1 : Favorite Quote.





	The adviser to the inte... What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017

"Yeah not so fast. I like the way you handled yourself in this negociation. Stick around."

"I'm ambassador to the Werwolves. It's very time-consuming."

"Let me take hat burden off of your shoulders. As of now, you've been recalled. You're advisor to the interim chapter president."

Simon sighed and prepared to retort, but Raphael didn’t give him time to answer. "Don't complain. My new advisor has to stay here."

Simon turns to Clary and tells her. "It's ok, just go really." Clary nodded, kissed Simon on the cheek and went away from the hotel by thanking them both.

Simon turned to Raphael and asked him. "What is this new... job?"

Raphael seemed almost embarrassed, but he pulled oneself together very quickly. "Well you will assist me, help me in the various tasks that there is to do at the hotel, a bit like a second."

"But Lily is already there for that, she's your second-in-command, that's her role. And then I think I'm not qualified enough, I'm still new, I know nothing about vampire business."

"Yes but that will allow you to learn everything there is to know about our world, our way of life, our rules, to integrate you. About Lily she is even older than me, so she already knows everything. And I'm not asking you to become my second-in-command, but just to assist me with easy missions. Lily will continue to deal with the more difficult and important tasks with the other clans."

"Hm, okay... and for the werewolves who will take care of it now? Luke will be disappointed when he sees that it’s no longer me, I was an advantage as a werewolf ambassador, Luke makes me fully confident and..." But Raphael cut him in a sigh. "Simon, you weren't even born that we were already dealing with the other Downworlders and alliances, while it's you or another that doesn't change anything. The only reason I gave you this function is for you to go for a walk when... you slap me on the system during the training."

"Hey... I'm not that painful, it's just extremely frustrating to get my butt kicked all the time, and be honest, you love it." He said, smiling. Raphael sent him a little smile smirk, which meant that yes he enjoyed putting him down. "You don’t help me much, you are very demanding, you are too strong, you don’t spare me and I find you hard with me." He ended up doing a little pout and crossing his arms, it looked like a little child. Raphael rolled his eyes to the almost childish but adorable attitude of his young. “I'm not hard with you, I'm just normal. It's important that you know how to fight and that you learn to control your speed, your strength, your hearing, your thirst, it's to avoid a drama, like killing someone accidentally." He gently said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And then it's true, I take a crazy pleasure in kicking your ass." He chuckled and walked quickly to his office. Throughout the hotel you could hear the cry of the chick. "Raaaaaaphaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeel."

Simon sighed but smiled at the attitude of his leader, he could look hard and cold at first, but deep down he knew that he had a big heart and that he was sometimes a great child. It was only a few weeks that he had become a vampire, but he was already feeling well. He got along well with all the members of the clan, who were all taking care of him, he was their little baby, and they love them all but it’s true that he had a special affection towards Raphael who took extremely care of him. He formed him, reminded him to feed himself, answered all these questions even the most foolish, with kindness and understanding, but above all he comforted him when Simon felt alone, or sad, when he thought of his family, his future, his immortality, when he was having nightmares about his transformation, Raphael was still there. In those moments he took him in his arms, stroking his back and whispering comforting words.

Now that he was thinking about it he felt a little hurt to have blackmailed him just to help Clary. His heart sank. He did not really know, it was a bit blurry but he knew deep down that he did not feel that friendship for his leader, his affection was more than that, it was not love yet, it was too early, nor just a little crush, but he knew that it was different from Clary, stronger, he was sure that over time his "feelings" would become clearer. He was cut off from his thoughts by the sparkling Lily, her second stroke of heart, purely friendly of course.

"Hey Si, the redhead is finally gone, she got what she wanted... Tt Raphael is too good." She said with disgust by sniffing to check if the smell of the Shadowhunter had disappeared with her. Lily as all the vampires did not like Clary, because she was a Shadowhunter but mostly because she used Simon for personal purposes and it exasperated them that their fledgling is as blind to her.

"Hey Lily, yes she is gone and yes... but it is thanks or rather because of me that Raphael accepted, I have a little bit... uh... bribed?" He replied with a little embarrassed smile.

Lily chuckled. "Ahahaha, Simon you dared blackmail him and you're still alive, Bravo. Oh do not be embarrassed, do not worry, if he helped it is because it is in his nature not because you have... threatened him. And then I'm sure he doesn't want you on the contrary, he must be proud. But tell me why you yelled his first name what did he tell you?"

Simon breathed relief. "He said he took pleasure in kicking my ass in training." Lily exploded with laughter, not surprising it coming from Raphael. Simon gave her a little pat on the shoulder but laughed with her.

They calmed down and Simon asked her seriously. "Lily what exactly is the role of advisor to the interim chapter president?"

"Advisor of what? It doesn't mean anything, what is that? Why do you ask me that? Lily answered him curiously.

"What do you mean, it means nothing and you don't know what it is. Well this is my new role, Raphael has just named me, basically I am his assistant, but I thought you or someone had already been to know exactly what to do. I don't understand why he gave me a role that doesn't exist?" Simon started to get angry. "Does he do this to avenge blackmail or just to make fun of me? Does he think that I am so null and useless that he must give me a false function, he has so little esteem in me, and me who believes that he loves me well and that he..." Lily cut him by shouting his name. "Simon, stop, calm down. Why are you saying all of this? It's not true. Yes it is true that this function does not exist but I think if he wants you to be his... assistant is simply because he wants you to spend more time at the hotel, at home, with yours, with us and especially... with him." She ends with a little enigmatic smile.

"Oh... Oh do you really think so?" Said Simon blushing if he could and with a timid smile.

"Yes I am sure. We love you all baby, but it's different, I think you're special to him and not just because you're his very first fledgling as a chef." She offered him a big smile, slap him on the shoulder and told him. "Go and fill your new position as advisor to the interim chapter president." She made the quotation marks with her fingers and winked at him.

Simon kissed Lily on the cheek to thank her. "You're the best Lily." And he went to join Raphael.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael had just closed the door of his office, he back against it and took his head in his hands. He wondered why he said that. It was the most ridiculous excuse to keep Simon around. How he was going to get away with it now. He was going to have to invent missions to appear credible and not look like a poor idiot with a crush. He did not understand what he was feeling, it was new to him. He had already found handsome boys, but it stopped there, he was not attracted to them, but with Simon it was different and it scared him, plus he knew that Simon was obsessed by his redhead. To change his mind he decided to sit down at his desk to do some paperwork. He was so focused that he didn't hear a few minutes later knocking on his door.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon arrived outside the door of Raphael's office. He knocked but no one answered, he knew that Raphael was inside, he felt his presence, so he decided to come in. He opened the door, closed it gently, and turned. He smiled, Raphael was quietly seated at his desk, scribbling on papers, he was so focused that he had not even heard the knocks on the door or felt his presence. He scraped his throat to draw his attention. Raphael startled very lightly and turned around.

"Oh hey." Simon's great surprise, he looked almost shy, it was really adorable.

"Hey, sorry, I knock but you didn't hear. Uh... I wanted to know if you needed me to help you with something."

"It's okay, I was making papers." Hm... No, thank you." He turned around to continue his activity.

"Uh... Hm... Raphael I... I spoke to Lily about my new function and..." Raphael stiffened himself in his chair. "Oh... uh, okay." Simon approached Raphael and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Raph, I... I'm sorry that I made you some kind of blackmail earlier, I know you're not there for anything in Camille's horrible business and I shouldn't have used it against you. And I'm also sorry if I don't spend enough time here, and I'm not..." He was cut by Raphael who turned round, and took his hand in his, he told him. "Baby don't apologize, I'm pretty proud of you for just now, you affirm yourself and it is good, and I understand that you prefer to spend time with your best friend and Luke that you consider your father, you are new to all this situation and it is normal that you want to be surrounded by people you already know and trust , I don't blame you. But I just want you to be careful, okay?"

Simon shook his hand. "I promise you, and you know you didn't need to invent a new role just so I spend more time here... with you. I would have done it myself because I love being here, I feel good, everyone is nice and I love being with you... even when it's for me shrivel to training." He ends up laughing.

Raphael joins him and laughs too. The sound was extraordinary, magnificent, it was the first time he heard Raphael laugh, a true laugh, his mouth open revealing his white teeth glowing, his head slightly lean back and his eyes puckered. It was really a beautiful spectacle that he would never tire of and hoped to see more often, he would do anything for in any case. He was so bewitched that he did not even realize his next gestures. He laid his free hand at the back of Raphael's neck and brought his face closer to his. Under the shock this one stopped immediately laughing and looked deep into his eyes. "Simon." He whispered, in a inaudible voice to the human ear. Simon bent his eyes to the mouth, pulpy and he was sure, sweet... oh... Raphael had just licked his lips, now moist, he licked his own, went up his eyes to penetrate the brown, dark, almost black orbs of the Latino. He gently reduced the space between them until his mouth was barely two millimeters from the Mexican. Raphael nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes to make him understand that he also wanted to. Simon closed his eyes and then laid his lips on those of his leader in a timid kiss, just lip to lip, moving very slowly their mouths in harmonies. They parted, the kiss was short but perfect for a first kiss. Simon always had his hand at the back of Raphael's neck and Raphael had laid his free hand on Simon's lower back.

"So..." They say in harmony. They had a little laugh. Simon speaked. "I have to tell you that if my new job is that, I'm extremely happy to run it, and I would be very serious about it." They both giggled.

"Hm... Well, I have to tell you that you've just been recalled as my advisor, because it's not very professional, and you're the werewolves ambassador again."

"Ahahaha I'm fine, I'll be able to keep going to see Luke when I get you exasperated during the training, but make me forgive by kissing you when I come home." He replied with a seductive tone with a wink.

"Yes it's perfect." And they bent over new ones for a kiss, the second of a long series.

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, please tell me if it has fault.  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017


End file.
